Le Lac Carmin
by Galionne
Summary: Un bruit sourd; du verre brisé. Le bras de Maître Panda venait de balayer violemment la surface de la table du salon, projetant un vase au sol qui explosa en dizaines d'éclats de verre scintillants. (Une courte deathfic Pandrof)
«Maître… Je t'en supplie, calme-toi…»

La voix du Prof tremblait, laissant entrevoir la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui.

«-T-Tu dois te reprendre-

- _Me reprendre_?!»

Un bruit sourd; du verre brisé. Le bras de Maître Panda venait de balayer violemment la surface de la table du salon, projetant un vase au sol qui explosa en dizaines d'éclats de verre scintillants.

«J'ai tout perdu; tu comprends ça?!»

Le Prof frémit. Il pouvait sentir l'alcool dans l'haleine de son compagnon; l'odeur fétide des multiples verres de cognac qu'il avait but et qui embrumaient maintenant son esprit.

«-Je sais ce que tu ressens Maître, souffla-t-il en frissonnant face au regard sauvage et enragé du Panda, Je…Je suis passé par là moi aussi-

-Il m'a viré! Viré! Il s'est servit de mon talent et maintenant qu'il en a assez il me balance aux ordures comme une merde!»

Le scientifique se mordit la lèvre et tendit nerveusement la main vers l'ursidé. Il toucha doucement sa joue dans l'espoir de le rassurer et de le calmer et murmura:

«Calme-toi s'il te plaît, ça va aller…»

Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsque le chanteur le repoussa avec une brutalité soudaine.

«Arrête de mentir…»

Stupeur. Inquiétude.

«-Maître…?

-Je sais ce que tu penses… Je sais que ça te plaît de me voir tomber comme toi lorsque je t'ai pris ta place! 'Un juste retour des choses', hein?!

-Quoi? M-Mais non! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ça; tu sais bien que je t'aime-!

-FERME TA GUEULE!»

Le Prof aperçut une brève seconde le poing serré du chanteur avant d'être aveuglé par un choc puissant et une douleur sourde. Il tituba maladroitement, faisant quelques pas en arrière en tenant son nez ensanglanté. Il se mit à trembler alors que ses mains se peignaient rapidement de rouge et releva ses yeux remplit de larmes vers Maître Panda. Celui-ci avait les dents et les poings serrés et un regard fou; animal; un regard qui terrifia le détenteur de la Science Infuse. Ce dernier se mit à sangloter de plus belle avant de se diriger vers la porte- ou du moins d'essayer. Mais le chanteur tendit immédiatement le bras pour lui barrer la route.

«-Laisse moi sortir!, ordonna le Prof entre deux sanglots alors que l'ursidé le repoussait en arrière.

-Et tu vas faire quoi?! Partir chez Mathieu?!

-Tu n'es pas toi-même Maître; je veux juste- J-Je veux juste attendre que tu-

-Tu veux me fuir c'est ça?!»

Il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

«-C'est ça?!

-Maître laisse-moi sortir!»

Le Prof tenta de forcer le passage dans un élan de panique- et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le Panda le saisit par le bras et le frappa au ventre de toutes ses forces, avant de le projeter au sol au milieu de débris de verre où il entendit le scientifique glapir de douleur et suffoquer.

«Tu es à moi Prof…»

Il s'approcha et le souleva par le col de la chemise.

«A moi; rien qu'à moi…»

Les lèvres du chanteur effleurèrent celle de son partenaire un court instant avant que l'ursidé ne traîne sa proie sur le canapé Il l'allongea sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon au dessus du scientifique.

«Tu m'appartiens…»

D'un geste fébrile il tira sur la chemise du Prof, arrachant les boutons un à un avant de griffer son torse en y laissant quatre longues lignes rouges.

« _A moi…_ »

Ses mains tremblaient dans un mélange toxique de rage, de possessivité et d'excitation. Il saisit le jean de son vis-a-vis et le lui retira avant de faire de même avec son kigurumi.

 _Le Prof était à lui… Son jouet, sa chose…_

Il caressa lentement les hanches du scientifique qui ne se débattait plus et les caressa lentement avant d'écarter ses jambes.

 _Seul lui pouvait le voir ainsi… Toucher sa peau… Malmener son corps… Ecouter ses plaintes; ses suffocations… Souiller sa pureté…_

Le Maître grognait d'une voix rauque et animale; assouvissant son plaisir le plus primaire en brutalisant le corps du pauvre scientifique qui se laissait entièrement faire.

 _Sa chose… Sa possession la plus précieuse…_

Il vint dans un grognement rauque avant de s'effondrer aux cotés du Prof.

 _Sa possession la plus précieuse…_

Son regard se posa sur l'éclat de verre effilé qui avait percé la gorge du beau scientifique et la magnifique cascade qui s'en écoulait, formant un lac carmin sur le drap bleu azur du canapé. Il cligna lentement des yeux et caressa doucement la joue du Prof, détaillant l'expression de pure terreur à jamais figée sur son visage.

«Bonne nuit, Professeur…»

 _Son amour…_


End file.
